A social media platform is an online platform that enables users to build social networks and/or social relationships with other users. For instance, a user can establish an online persona or identity on the social media platform, and use the persona or identity to interact with other users. As an example, a user can create a user alias by inputting personal information, biographical information, and/or other information regarding himself (e.g., name, contact information, personal interests, job information, photographs, videos, audio, etc.). Further, a user can associate himself with other users of the social media platform (e.g., by specifying one or more users that are acquaintances, business connections, and/or friends).
In some cases, a social media platform also enables users to share information with one another. For example, in some social media platforms, users can transmit messages, photographs, videos, audio, documents, and/or other content to one another via the social media platform.
In some cases, a social media platform also enables users to promote and organize events. For example, in some social media platforms, a user can input information regarding an upcoming event, and share the information with other users. Recipients can review information regarding the event, discuss the event, and/or RSVP to the event.